Kyrie'elasion
Kyrie'elasion (pronou nced Key-re-lay-son) is an adult half-gold half-bronze Dragoness who is a ally and friend of the Order of the Emerald Shards. She serves as the final test of a would be knight's mettle and occasional preforms other favors for the Order in return for company, food, and companionship. Personality Kyrie is a kind hearted, willing to help others, friendly person. Howeaver as a dragon she is also fearce, glorious, wise, and a tad greedy. If asked for help by a good person she will almsot always help offering what aid she can, provided she is caught in a good mood. Background Information Kyrie'elasion was born in the year 1129 DR to her Gold mother and Brass father. She was one of 9 eggs in her clutch and one of only 3 to survive to hatch thanks to a raid on her mother's den by a pack of daemon possessed Gnolls. During this raid her father was also slain, prohibiting the Brass dragon from being there for his offspring as he normally would. Kyrie was the runt of her clutch and as such was coddled by her mother and bullied by her two brothers all threw her wyrmling stage and into her juvenile stage. She learned to hunt for herself during this time, as well as gained a love for books thanks to her mother's impressive library. Her reading did interfere with her development making her long to hear tales of adventure, romance, and the fantastic more then anything else leaving her as a less dangerous dragon thanks to little practice. As Kyrie grew close to the age when she would be made to go out on her own in the world her mother grew more and more concerned with Kyrie's sub-par defense, often pestering her about the matter. The issue became so great that the young Dragoness was forced to seek a solution in the one place she turned to for knowledge and wisdom, her mother's books. The Dragoness found an old, decaying, barely readable book written in an older dialect of Draconic which gave her a solution. The dragon's of old, to protect themselves from threats even a dragon could not face alone devised a spell known as "Bond Souls" whereby a worthy mortal could share their soul and thus part of the dragon's power. The mortal would at first be able for a brief time assume a form as if they were a half-dragon, but later on after their body had adapted to the new form it would become permanent and the mortal could for a time become a true dragon and fight on equal grounds with the Dragon who created them as Dragon Warriors. With this solution in mind, a few days after Kyrie matured into an adult she left home taking with her the parting gift of a small collection of books from her mother's library as well as enough of her mother's hord to make for a comfortable bed Kyrie set out to make her own den. Leaving her home near the Lake of Steam and trying to move east to a suitable lake she was driven north by a terrible storm instead and after some lost searching for a place to get her barrings Kyrie found herself in a clearing of what turned out to be a ruined village in the High Forrest. Deciding that this place was as good as any to make her home the Dragoness wandered the forest for several days in search of a suitable den. During her wondering Kyrie took the form of a young blond haired elven woman for easier mobility in the trees. Unfortunately this led her to be attacked by a werewolf. After receiving several viscous bites Kyrie shifted back into her draconic form and simply squished the werewolf, however she had already contracted the lycanthrophy curse. Every full moon (or when she chooses) Kyrie is forced into the shape of a hybrid form werewolf, but thanks to her draconic blood she has full control over herself and sees the curse as an irritation. After discovering a massive tree stump the size of a large keep Kyrie burned out the inside forming a hollow wooden stump and over the course of a month crafted it into her den. Naming her den Hollowhome Kyrie sat down to live out her days hunting the forest for food. After some time she discovered the Emerald Shard Knight Sister Ginger as the squirreless reached the ruined village on a quest to see what befell her home after her capture in a Drow raid. Kyrie admired how Ginger did not fear her and in fact boldly challenged the Dragoness demanding to know if she had slaughtered her people. After a quick explanation of the difference between metallic and chromatic dragons Ginger, exhausted from her travels asked if she might stay the night in Kyrie's den. The next morning as Ginger was about to leave to return to her Knight Brothers and Sisters Kyrie offered to make Ginger her guardian, the first Dragon Warrior in thousands of years. The Knight thought for some time about it and accepted on the condition that she would still be free to live as she saw fit returning to Kyrie in times of need by teleportation. Kyrie accepted and transferred a full half of her soul into Ginger, with that action she not only gained a friend and protector but also tied herself to the Order of the Emerald Shards. Some time later the Order's council members came to Hollowhome to ask Kyrie if she might grant them the boon of inspecting their aspiring knights to see if they were truly worthy and honest about wishing to protect the world from immortal evils. Remembering how her father and unhatched siblings died the Dragoness agreed becoming an Ally of the Order and an honorary council member. At the Dragoness's request the Knights never refer to her as a Dragoness but rather as the "Great Sage Kyrie" so facing a dragon could be used as a way to test the aspiring Knight's courage. Kyrie'elasion's Stats Kyrie'elasion XP 409600 Chaotic Good Huge Dragon (Humanoid) Cleric level 5 (skill points 40) Cleric (Domains Knowledge and Magic) Init +2; Senses Blindsense 60, Darkvision 120, Darkvision 60, Low-light Vision, Empathy Wolf, Low-light Vision, Scent; Perception +34 DEFENSEAC 38, Touch 10, flat footed 36 ( No Armour, Shield, none) (+2 Dex, +28 Natural, -2 size) hp 374 (18d12+5d8+230+5); Fort +25, Ref +14, Will +26 Damage reduction 5/magic, Immunity to fire, paralysis, sleep, Spell Resistance 26, Vulnerability to cold, Immunity to Electricity, sleep, paralysis, Damage reduction 10/silver OFFENSESpeed 40, fly 250ft., swim 60ft. Melee Single Attack Claw +35 (1d8+16/19-20) Full Attack 2 Claw +35 (1d8+16/19-20) Bite +35 (2d6+16) Crush +33 (2d6+8) Tail +33 (2d6+8) 2 Wing Slap +33 (2d6+8) Space 15ft.; Reach 10 Special Attacks Breath Weapon DC(29) 12d10 fire 50ft cone, Domain Cleric, Frightful Presence DC(25) , Other 15ft reach with bite, Sorcerer 7, Weakening Breath (Su) DC(29) Fortitude save or take 1 point of Strength damage per age category (Will save ha, Breath Weapon DC(29) 1/day 1d6 per racial HD damage 60ft line of lightning, Curse of Lycanthropy DC(25) , Trip If hit with bite +15 check modifier Channel Energy 3+ CHA mod / day in 30ft burst. DC 10 + 1/2 level + CHA mod, number of d6 = 3 Hand of the Acolyte (Su) 30ft Ranged attack with melee weapon bonus to hit WIS mod. Weapon returns, per day 3+WIS mod Spell-like Abilities Spell-like Abilities (CHR) 1st DC(17) At will detect evil, bless Spell-like Abilities (CHR) 3rd DC(19) at will daylight Spells Known: ''' '''Cleric Spells Level 0 (4) DC 19 Bleed(Necromancy)[ ] X 4 V,S rng: Close 25ft + 5ft/2 levels Dur: instantaneous SV Will negates Area: one living creature Description: You cause a living creature that is below 0 hit points but stabilized to resume dying Level 1 (7) DC 20 Ant Haul(Transmutation)[ ] X 6 V, S, M/DF rng: Touch Dur: 2 hours/level SV Fortitude negates (harmless) Area: creature touched Description: The targets carrying capacity triples. This does not affect the creatures actual Strength in any way, merely the amount of material it can carry Detect Secret Doors(Divination)[ ] X 1 V,S rng: 60ft Dur: Concentration, up to 1 min./level (D) SV None Area: Cone-shaped emanation Description: Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. Level 2 (5) DC 21 Aid(Enchantment)Mind-Affecting X 4 V,S DF rng: Touch Dur: 1 min./level SV None Area: Living creature touched Description: +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear, 1d8 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). Detect Thoughts(Divination)Mind-Affecting X 1 V,S,F/DF rng: 60ft Dur: Concentration, up to 1 min./level (D) SV Will negates, see text Area: Cone-shaped emanation Description: Allows “listening” to surface thoughts. Level 3 (4) DC 22 Agonize(Evocation)Evil X 3 V,S rng: Close 25ft + 5ft/2 levels Dur: 1 full round SV Fort negates Area: one conjured outsider or elemental (see text) Description: The targeted creature must make a Fortitude save or take a –1 penalty for every 2 levels you possess (maximum –10) on all saves and checks made against you for the next hour. Aqueous Orb(Conjuration)Creation X 1 V, S, M (a drop of water and a rng: Medium 100ft + 10ft / level Dur: 1 round/level SV Reflex negates Area: 10-ft.-diameter sphere Description: The aqueous orb can move up to 30 feet per round, rolling over barriers less than 10 feet tall. It automatically quenches any non-magical fires and functions as dispel magic against magical fires as l Spells Level 0 (6) DC 16 Acid Splash(Conjuration)Acid X 7 V,S rng: Close 25ft + 5ft/2 levels Dur: Instantaneous SV None Area: One missile of acid Description: Orb deals 1d3 acid damage. Level 1 (8) DC 17 Adjuring Step(Abjuration)Force X 5 V, S, M (a rabbit’s foot) rng: Personal Dur: 1 round/level or until discharged SV - Area: you Description: While you are subject to this spell, you can take two 5-foot steps each round and still cast spells and use spell-like abilities without provoke attacks of opportunity. This spell automatically discha Level 2 (8) DC 18 Accelerate Poison(Transmutation)[ ] X 3 V,S,M rng: Touch Dur: instantaneous SV Fortitude negates Area: creature touched Description: You hasten the onset of poison in the target. Level 3 (5) DC 19 Ablative Barrier(Conjuration)Force X 2 V, S, M (a piece of metal cut rng: Touch Dur: 1 hour/level or until discharged SV Will negates (harmless) Area: creature touched Description: Invisible layers of solid force surround and protect the target, granting that target a +2 armor bonus to AC. Additionally, the first 5 points of lethal damage the target takes from each attack are co STATISTICSStr 43, Dex 15, Con 31, Int 22, Wis 28, Chr 22 Base Attack 21 CMB 39; CMD 51 Feats Alertness: +2 Perception +2 Sense motive, Armour Prof Light, Armour Prof Medium, Combat Casting: +4 Concentration checks for Defensive casting, Critical Focus: +4 bonus on attacks to confirm critical hits, Extra Channel: Channel energy 2 additional times a day, Improved Critical: Doubles critical chance of weapon, Improved Vital Strike: 1 attack 3 times damage die, Iron Will: +2 on will saves, Multiattack: Secondary Attacks are at -2 instead of -5, Power Attack: You can choose to take a -1 penalty on all melee attacks and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. Every +4 base atack penalty increases by -1 and damage by +2, Selective Channelling: Can choose number of targets = CHA mod who are not effected, Shield Proficiency: Can use shields, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Turn Undead: Channel Energy to panic undead within 30ft Will save DC 10 + 1/2 level + CHA mod, Vital Strike: 1 attack roll damage dice twice Skills Appraise 12, Diplomacy 27, Fly 15, Heal 35, Know Arcana 27, Know History 27, Know Local 27, Know Nobility 12, Know Religion 32, Know the Planes 29, Linguistics 20, Perception 34, Sense Motive 39, Spellcraft 27, Stealth 0, Survival 15, Swim 37 Languages Celestial, Common, Draconic, Elven, Halfling ECOLOGYEnvironment Warm mountains Organization Solitary, Clutch 2-5 Treasure Standard x 3 SPECIAL ABILITIESChange shape can assume any animal or humanoid form three times per day as if using polymorph Detect Gems (Sp) as locate object Luck (Sp) 1/day for 3 hrs/age cat good within 10 ft. per age cat get +1 luck on saves Alternate form Dire wolf, Wolf hybrid Aura of deity Lore Keeper (Sp) Touch attack and learn about creatures abilities. Know Check = 15+cleric level + WIS mod